


Dinner and a Show, April 15, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dinner and a Show, April 15, 2020

“Potter! When myyy faaather hears about this, you’ll be done!” Malfoy screamed from across the Great Hall. 

Harry stood up and went to the front of the Great Hall. Everyone was watching, riveted. He spoke with Professor Dumbledore who smiled, shook his head, and clapped his hands together. 

A pair of chairs appeared in front of the head table, and Lucius Malfoy and Wizard Maury Povich entered the hall and took their seats. 

“Mr Malfoy, the tests are conclusive. You are NOT the father,” Povich said. 

The Great Hall burst into oohs, roaring with laughter. 

“I’m so glad that ferret isn’t part of my family,” Lucius said.

Harry returned to his seat. 

“But why?” Hermione asked. 

“Dinner and a show. About time we had a little tabloid talk show here,” Harry said, grinning. 

Draco had scampered out of the Great Hall, after turning into a ferret, his Animagus form.


End file.
